Running, Always Running!
by Touch of the Wind
Summary: Anai also Hermione is a transgenic, she has spent years trying to track down the others but what happens when she finds out that there is another transgenic at Hogwarts? And what happens when an old enemy arrives at the castle?
1. Anai

**Hi!**

**This is a Dark Angel and Harry Potter Crossover! Hope you like it! And plz plz review! There is a small bit of dialogue from the Dark Angel Pilot in the chapter, I would also like to say I do not own any thing, Harry Potter and dark Angel belong to there respective owners.**

**Morgan000**

**Chapter 1**

_Snow and woods and a barbed wire fence, of deafening helicopters, intense lights and barking dogs._

_Two figures ran through a wood, snow crunched beneath there feet._

_Closer you could make out that they were about 8 or 9 years old. _

_They wore hospital gowns with some matching shorts. They ran across the snow covered ground bare foot._

_One was a male but it was hard to tell since they both had crew cuts, had white blonde hair whilst the female had brown hair._

_Running. Never looking back. Feet tender, heart thumping, soldiers yelling._

_Running for your existence because if they take you they might destroy you._

_The distance was closing between them. _

_The possibly of escape was shrinking. _

_Lungs blazing…got to go faster, be faster. _

_What the mind can conceive the body can achieve. _

_Closer still. _

_She stumbled and fell. _

_Only one question remained: Capture, death or escape?_

_The male ran back and helped her up._

"_Anai, come on, we can do this." The boy whispered in her ear. _

_She nodded and started running again._

_The boy running by her side._

_She turned to him._

"_Thanks Zan." She whispered. _

_Zan turned to her and gave her a quick smile._

_They ran down a steep embankment, Zan slipped and slid to the bottom._

_She skidded down to his side and helped him up. _

"_Hurry Zan." She cried._

_She could hear the noise of a motor gaining on them._

_Zan leapt to his feet and ran into the thick wood._

_Car wheels crunching over the snow, faster, faster._

_Target located._

_Zan could only watch in horror as a bullet her in the stomach and she crumpled to the ground._

_Through her tears she looked at Zan and mouthed run._

_Zan did, not for himself but for her, she would never forgive herself if Zan was captured because of her._

A brown haired girl woke up sweating and shaking; she looked over at her sleeping roommate and crept quietly from the room.

Hermione Granger knew she was more different than even wizards after all she was barely even human.

She snuck into the bathroom which some black clothes and slipped them on.

She then opened the window and climbed onto the drain pipe she climbed upwards with ease and pulled herself onto the roof.

She stood looking at the landscape around her, it seemed so big and empty but Hermione knew it wasn't.

The moon cast an eerie glow on everything making it seem haunted, like they were lying in wait to capture her.

There were evil men out there, who wanted her dead or worse back at Manticore.

Hermione thought back to her dream. She remembered that night.

She moved into a crouch and whispered:

"The escape was not my idea, I mean escape to what?

We didn't know there was anything else.

We're running, always running."

**Hi, the things in bold below are what my mate Alice thought should have happened:-**

She snuck into the bathroom with some black clothes and slipped them on.

She then opened the window and climbed onto the drain pipe she climbed upwards with ease and pulled herself onto the roof.

She stood looking at the landscape around her, it seemed so big and empty but Hermione knew it wasn't.

The moon cast an eerie glow on everything making it seem haunted, like they were lying in wait to capture her.

**Hermione could hear heavy breathing, she exclaimed loudly "OH MY GOD…ITS DARTH VADER (From Star Wars)", only to look down and found a very fat and extremely asthmatic hedgehog! (From Alice's own experience). **


	2. Zan

**Chapter 2**

_Snow and woods and a barbed wire fence, of deafening helicopters, intense lights and barking dogs._

_Two figures ran through a wood, snow crunched beneath there feet._

_Closer you could make out that they were about 8 or 9 years old. _

_They wore hospital gowns with some matching shorts. They ran across the snow covered ground bare foot._

_One was a male but it was hard to tell since they both had crew cuts, had white blonde hair whilst the female had brown hair._

_Running. Never looking back. Feet tender, heart thumping, soldiers yelling._

_Running for your existence because if they take you they might destroy you._

_The distance was closing between them. _

_The possibility of escape was shrinking. _

_Lungs blazing…got to go faster, be faster. _

_What the mind can conceive the body can achieve. _

_Closer still. _

_The girl stumbled and fell. _

_Only one question remained: Capture, death or escape?_

_He ran back and helped her up._

"_Anai, come on, we can do this." He whispered in her ear. _

_Anai nodded and started running again._

_He started running by her side._

_Anai turned to him._

"_Thanks Zan." Anai whispered. _

_He turned to her and gave her a quick smile._

_They ran down a steep embankment, he slipped and slid to the bottom._

_Anai skidded down to his side and helped him up. _

"_Hurry Zan." Anai cried._

_Anai could hear the noise of a motor gaining on them._

_He leapt to his feet and ran into the thick wood._

_Car wheels crunching over the snow, faster, faster._

_Target located._

_He could only watch in horror as a bullet hit Anai in the stomach and she crumpled to the ground._

_Through Anai's tears she looked at him and mouthed run._

_Zan did, not for himself but for her, she would never forgive herself if Zan was captured because of her._

A teenage boy woke abruptly from his slumber.

He ran he hand through his white blonde hair.

He walked over to his mirror and looked at his reflection.

He was still the same person wasn't he.

Same white blonde hair.

Same grey eyes.

"So where's this Zan guy?" He whispered at his reflection.

As he suspected, his reflection didn't answer.

00000

Ron Weasley and Harry Potter had noticed something different about Hermione this summer.

She wore black everything, she now seemed almost cat like.

Ron and Harry usually had a heart attack whenever they turned around and saw her standing directly behind them.

They had asked her if there was anything wrong but she said there wasn't.

At first Ron came up with stupid ideas like someone was taking Hermione's place with a polyjuice potion or she was being controlled.

Harry just looked at Ron as of to say 'so you have officially gone mad then' whenever Ron made a suggestion like this.

Harry and Ron were sat in Ron's room at the Burrow discussing Hermione and what could be wrong; they had even gotten Ginny to keep an eye on her since they were room mates, she could keep an eye on her without Hermione being suspicious.

A triple knock sounded at the door. Ginny's knock.

Ginny then slipped into Ron's room.

"Hey guys!" She greeted them.

"So, Ginny what did you find out?" Ron asked his sister.

Ginny pulled out a small bottle with a label that read, Tryptophan.

"What's that Gin?" Harry asked.

"Some kind of medication I found in her handbag. I still feel wrong about snooping through her stuff guys but I want to know what's going on with her." Ginny sighed, she barely saw Hermione any more, and she was always off for long walks or something.

"So, we need to do research to find out what this stuff is for." Ron told them.

They nodded.

But what they didn't know was that Hermione was stood right outside there room listening to there whole conversation. She snuck away down the hallway silently.

She slipped into the bathroom and grabbed a bag from the back of the door and slung it out the window. She then stepped onto the ledge and threw herself off it.

Like a cat she landed on her feet in a crouch silently.

She then slunk into the woods by the Wealsey's property.

But even with her heightened senses she didn't she the curtain of Ron's bedroom window fall back into place.

Back in Ron's room, Harry moved to sit down on the bed.

"I wonder where she's going." He murmured.

Luckily for Hermione they didn't see her jump from a second story window, or she'd have some explaining to do.

**Hi, the things in bold below are what my mate Alice thought should have happened:-**

"So, Ginny what did you find out?" Ron asked his sister.

"**Ron, I found out you are really a girl!" Ginny declared.**

"**OH MY GOD! How did you find out?" Ron screeched.**


	3. Seizures

**In this story Sirius Black is alive, just thought you would like to know.**

**Chapter 3**

Hermione stood in a clearing, the perfect place to train, because you never know when you are going to be attacked.

She knew the solider within her wouldn't want to get rusty.

Invisible attackers surrounded her; she let the emotions on her face wash away, leaving nothing but a face full of calm.

Elegantly, Anai went into a fighting stance.

In her mind eye she could see them.

Invisible, multiple opponents were all around her.

As one they attacked and then the dance began.

Anai moved swift and silently as her 'attackers' approached her, she gracefully flipped and dodged there attacks.

After a while she stopped and sat down, her body exhausted from the intense work out which must have lasted for over two hours.

She lay down on the grass sighing as she remembered Zan, her Zan.

Although she would never admit to anyone but Zan, she loved him.

She gasped in surprise as tremors grew from her hands until her whole frame trashed and jerked.

All her muscles were pushed to the limit.

She curled up, pulling her knees to her chest hugging her legs to her body as if trying to lessen the shaking.

Anai slowly reached for her bag, and tipped the contents on the bag onto the grass.

She sifted through the contents for her tablets to help with the seizures.

She couldn't find them. _Where were they?_

_Wait a minute, Ginny; she was looking guilty when I went to get my bag._

_She wouldn't snoop through my stuff, would she?_

These were Anai's last thoughts as her body fell into a deep sleep as her muscles shut down until she was left all alone.

00000

Harry and Ron where worried, Hermione had left five hours ago but had not returned. They decided to ask Mrs Weasley for help.

"Err, Mum?" Ron began.

"Yes, darling." Molly Weasley looked at her youngest son.

"Um, Hermione hasn't come back yet and we're worried." Ron voiced his worries.

Molly's face quickly lost its smile.

"Do you know where she went?" She asked the boys.

"Into the woods." Harry answered.

She nodded and called the family in. She then set up search parties.

Harry, Sirius and Ron were paired together. They didn't know it but they were near the clearing Hermione was at.

Sirius led the way as they entered the clearing. Harry made a dash forward as he saw Hermione laid on the ground.

But Sirius held him back in case it was a trap. Sirius hadn't thought Ron would also dash forward.

Ron ran to Hermione's limp form and touched her face. He gasped when he felt heat pouring out of her.

"Sirius, she's burning up!" Ron called to the older man.

Sirius leapt into action and gathered Hermione in his arms whilst telling Harry to run ahead and tell the others and getting Ron to collect her stuff in case there was something unusual there.

The trio quickly made it back to the Burrow and were let in by Mrs Weasley; she motioned for them to lay Hermione down on the table.

When the Order had found out Hermione was missing they all assumed the worst.

They were relieved when they saw Sirius carrying Hermione through the door, they let out there breath, which they didn't even know they were holding.

"Where did you find her?" Arthur Weasley asked.

"In a clearing about 5 minutes from here." Ron answered.

Remus Lupin entered the room.

"I flooed Professor Dumbledore, he's on his way." He told the group.

With this some Order members left to go back to there normal duties. The only members left were the Weasley's, Harry and Remus and Sirius.

All the Weasley's had been home for the summer and all were sat anxiously in the living room ever since Mrs Weasley had shoved them out so they could check over Hermione in peace.

Amongst all the chaos no-one noticed Ginny sneaking back to her room. Ginny quickly grabbed the bottle of Tryptophan that she had taken from Hermione's bag.

She then made her way to her mother and told her that Hermione had left some tablets on her bed but Ginny didn't know what they were for.

Molly thanked her daughter and then asked for her help with cooling Hermione down.

When Professor Dumbledore arrived he looked at Hermione and cast a few spells to help wake her up.

After a while the Weasley brothers were told to go to bed and get some rest.

They at first refused but when they were promised to be alerted if anything happened to her, they slowly shuffled there way up to bed.

Sirius and Remus had also sent Mr and Mrs Weasley to bed and told them that they would sleep in the living room and keep an eye on Hermione.

Hermione now lay on the sofa with a thin blanket on her.

At around three in the morning Hermione woke up. At first she was scared at her surroundings but when she focused more she realised she was at the Burrow.

She glanced at two sleeping forms in front of her.

One was a large black dog curled up by the fire. Sirius.

And the other was a man laid in a chair. Remus.

She silently slipped into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water.

She sat down at the counter in the dark, for some reason the dark was more inviting.

Anai jumped when the light flickered on. She spun round to the door and Remus and Sirius stood there, concern written across there features.

"Thank god Hermione you gave us quite a scare." Remus smiled at her.

Sirius then sat down next to her.

"What happened?" Sirius asked her.

"I don't know, I was doing some exercise and then I woke up here, I can't even remember passing out." Hermione lied.

Sirius and Remus left it at that. They didn't notice Hermione's eyes glaze over from the guilt of lying to them.

Hermione hadn't had to lie much before, they never really asked her about her life and she never had a seizure without her tablets near her. So no-one got suspicious.

She needed Zan.

_Wonder what he's doing now._

**Hi, the things in bold below are what my mate Alice thought should have happened:-**

All the Weasley's had been home for the summer and all were sat anxiously in the living room ever since Mrs Weasley had shoved them out so they could check over Hermione in peace.

**Hermione runs in topless, whilst Harry runs in after her rather naked. The Weasley's are in utter shock. **

**Harry exclaims "OH MY GOD! IVE LOST MY GLASSES…Oh...Hello Mrs Weasley...Mr Weasley…Erm…I think I better go now...yeah…I'll go find them glasses…" Harry dashes from the room extremely embarrassed. **

**Notes to reviewers:-**

**x-shadowfax-x- Thanks Kay! **

**Carziwierdo- Thanks so much, you were my favourite reviewer, who do you think Zan is really? **


	4. Head Boy

**Thanks for the reviews and hope you like this chapter!**

**Chapter 4**

An owl flew through the window and dropped a letter on the table.

A certain blonde Slytherin scowled at the bird and then picked up the letter.

It read:-

_Dear Mr Malfoy,_

_We are happy to tell you that you have being chosen for head boy this year. Due to this you will share a dormitory with the head girl. _

_We also would like to request that you come early to Hogwarts since you have joined the Order and you have requested that you will only help behind the scenes with research etc..._

_We would also like you to greet a new teacher, along with this years head girl who will also be arriving early, who will be helping with Defence Against the Dark Arts this year._

_We await your owl._

_Professor Dumbledore_

_Headmaster _

Draco smiled and cheered inside, he hated the Malfoy manor, he thought of Hogwarts as home.

He quickly grabbed a quill and scribbled down:

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_I would be honoured to go to Hogwarts early and help out. Send the details, and don't worry I have destroyed the letter so my father does not find it._

_Draco Malfoy_

Draco quickly threw his letter in the fire after removing the head boy badge from the envelope.

He then ran to his room and started double checking over his stuff he would need for Hogwarts.

_Yes, I get out of this retched place early, I wonder who this years head girl is?_

Draco sat on his bed, as his arm shook. He got some shaking fits every so often but he didn't know why.

He also felt the need to hide this from his father; he felt the need to lie in the shadows, always running.

He remembered when he got his dad worried.

_**Flashback**_

_A 13 year old Draco crept into the enterance hall so not to wake his father._

_No such luck. _

"_WHERE HAVE YOU BEING!" A man stormed._

"_Out." Draco replied his voice icy cold._

_Lucius grabbed his son be the collar and threw the boy with all his strength into a wall. _

_Draco gasped in pain, holding his shoulder and tried to stand up. _

_Lucius chuckled. "Who taught you to disobey me? Who taught you? WHO TAUGHT YOU?"_

_"YOU DID!" Draco shouted, his breath becoming shallow after._

_Lucius stared hard at his son and smiled again. _

_Draco felt a chill go down his spine._

_"No, I did not teach you. But I know who did," Lucius said as he left the room, his cape sweeping behind him._

_Draco breathed a temporary sigh of relief that his father had left, until he heard the screams of his mother._

_Draco's blood froze as he listened to his mother being beaten downstairs. _

_Finding strength, he rolled over onto his stomach, ignoring the stars in his eyes and the pounding in his head. _

_He stood, leaning against the oak desk, and forced himself towards the door. _

_He stumbled down the stairs, all of the house-elves standing in the foyer, terrified._

_He had to get to his mother; his father was a cruel and brutal man. Draco couldn't help but think his dad reminding him of someone but he couldn't remember._

_**End of Flashback**_

Draco would be happy to leave but he felt sad for his mother, she would have to face Lucius on her own.

Maybe he could talk to Professor Dumbledore about it.

Draco laid down and drifted to sleep, but his dreams were not kind, they had him being beaten and yelled at, but the strangest thing was it was not his fathers voice but another mans.

**Notes to some reviewers:-**

**Craziweido- **As you can see Draco is Zan! YAY you guessed right, if you had of guessed someone else I would faint. LOL! I like to respond to my reviewers and take in there ideas and opinions of the story. Now, I'm off to bed it is 23.50! Good Night!

**Hi, the things in bold below are what my mate Alice thought should have happened:-**

An owl flew through the window and dropped a letter on the table.

A certain blonde Slytherin scowled at the bird and then picked up the letter.

It read:-

_**Dear Mr Malfoy,**_

_**We are happy to tell you that you have been chosen for head girl oh wait sorry I mean head boy. Due to this you will share a dormitory with the head girl. (I do NOT want any fumbles under the covers Draco!)**_

_We also would like to request that you come early to Hogwarts since you have joined the Order and you have requested that you will only help behind the scenes with research etc..._

_We would also like you to greet a new teacher, along with this years head girl who will also be arriving early, who will be helping with Defence Against the Dark Arts this year._

_We await your owl._

_Professor Dumbledore_

_Headmaster _


	5. Head Girl

**Hi, at the bottom of each chapter my mate Alice added in her own aliceness, she has also done the chapters before, she would like to know what you think in your review and I will forward it to her!**

**Thanks! **

**Chapter 5**

Two weeks before Hogwarts, there letters arrived. Hermione was ecstatic with hers.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_We are happy to tell you that you have being chosen for head girl this year. Due to this you will share a dormitory with the head boy. _

_We also would like to request that you come early to Hogwarts since you have joined the Order and your skills with research and luck with past adventures. _

_We would also like you to greet a new teacher, along with this years head boy who will also be arriving early, who will be helping with Defence Against the Dark Arts this year._

_We await your owl._

_Professor Dumbledore_

_Headmaster _

Hermione was dancing around the room at this point for more than one reason.

She loved being at Hogwarts and she was one of the best people to do research for the order at school since she was the brightest witch in the year.

She wouldn't have to lie to her friends for a while.

Hermione only had one down side; she would miss Ron, Ginny and Harry if they didn't go as well.

A sleepy Harry shuffled into the room.

"What's with the dancing Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I'm HEAD GIRL!" Hermione squealed.

Harry smiled at the girl in front of him.

"Who's the head boy?" Harry asked.

Hermione stopped dancing and picked up her letter.

"Dunno." She said once she looked over the letter but when she didn't find the information she wanted she began dancing around the kitchen again.

The twins appeared in the kitchen with a _pop_.

"Why's she dancing Harry?" George asked.

"She's head girl." Harry answered.

Fred laughed and joined Hermione dancing in the kitchen.

George and Harry laughed when Fred lifted Hermione up and spun her around.

Fred then placed Hermione on the ground. Fred then proceeded to do a little jig.

He then sat down and watched three amused faces.

The rest of the Weasley family and Remus and Sirius were greeted by four people roaring with laughter.

All eyebrows rose as Fred leapt up and danced around the kitchen twirling Hermione round.

George then joined in the dance dragging Harry with him. Ginny laughed as George attempted to pick up Harry, but failed since Harry dashed over to Sirius and hid behind him.

At his failed attempt to pick up Harry he then turned to Ginny and lifted her up. Fred and George then proceeded outside with their dance partners.

After five minutes of dancing, four teens collapsed on the grass from laughing.

Harry had explained that Hermione was head girl whilst the dancing took place. Molly immediately went inside and started planning a little celebration for Hermione.

Hermione then told everyone that professor Dumbledore had asked her to go to Hogwarts early, Harry and Ron immediately checked there own letters but were disappointed when they found that they had not being invited.

After a few hours another note came from Professor Dumbledore arrived and Hermione found out she was going to Hogwarts the next day.

00000

Draco Malfoy was currently sat in Professor Dumbledore's study currently waiting for the head girl and headmaster to arrive.

After a short while the door opened and Professor Dumbledore entered. A girl followed him but Draco couldn't tell who it was.

The girl then turned.

"MUDBLOOD!" Draco yelled.

"FERRET!" Hermione screamed with equal loathing.

**Hi, the things in bold below are what my mate Alice thought should have happened:-**

The twins appeared in the kitchen with a _pop_.

"Why's she dancing Harry?" George asked.

"She's head girl." Harry answered.

Fred laughed and joined Hermione dancing in the kitchen.

George and Harry laughed when Fred lifted Hermione up and spun her around.

Fred then placed Hermione on the ground. Fred then proceeded to do a little jig.

He then sat down and watched three amused faces.

The rest of the Weasley family and Remus and Sirius were greeted by four people roaring with laughter.

All eyebrows rose as Fred leapt up and danced around the kitchen twirling Hermione round.

**George then runs across the room and yells, "HERMIONE CATCH ME!" and then leaps.**

**A piercing scream comes from the kitchen. Hermione then gets flattened by George as he lands on top of her.**

**Harry and the other stare at George in shock as he proceeds to snog Hermione senseless. **

**Harry then runs at George with a frying pan and screamed aloud "GEORGE NO! GET OFF HER, SHES MINE!" **

**Harry stops for a moment before saying, "And plus, she awfully good in bed!" **

**Sirius faints but is caught mid fall by Mrs Weasely. **

**Hermione exclaims "HARRY SHH, YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO TELL!"**

**Notes to reviewers:-**

**x-shadowfax-x- hi, glad u liked the story!**

**Craziwierdo- Hi, great guess! I wonder if you can guess who this new teacher who will be helping to teach DADA is.**


	6. The Book

**Chapter 6**

Hermione and Draco stared at each other.

"Wait a minute, he's the head boy!" Hermione concluded.

"Why, yes Miss Granger he is the head boy." Dumbledore said.

"This is just brilliant, just bloody brilliant." Draco murmured.

00000

Hermione and Draco were currently in the library, doing research for Professor Dumbledore.

Draco was reading some books off a list whilst Hermione was on the ladder getting the books.

After a while Draco accidentally knocked the ladder Hermione was on, he then realised Hermione had lost her footing and was falling.

With one quick movement he spun round and caught Hermione in his arms.

Hermione stopped screaming when she felt strong arms catch her and turned to face Draco.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"It's okay; I knocked the ladder, which made you fall." Draco whispered.

He had not yet placed Hermione on the floor; he was still carrying her bridal style. He felt the warmth from her body against his.

He could smell her scent, it was roses. There scents merged together his eucalyptus with her rose to make a beautiful scent.

"Erm, Malfoy can you put me down now?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, yeah." Malfoy then placed her on the ground.

They stood in silence for a while. Then a loud _thump _was heard from another aisle in the library.

They both turned around. Hermione then walked towards where the noise came from. And found a book lying in the middle of the aisle.

She walked over and picked it up, it was a heavy book and there was a space on the shelf for it to go. So she slipped the book back on the shelf and made her way back to Malfoy. She found a note, saying:-

_Granger,_

_Gone to the kitchens to get some food._

_Malfoy_

Hermione sighed. She sat down and started picking up some books and putting them into categories. She did this for about 5 minutes until she heard a thump again.

She hurried to where she found the book before and again it was laid on the floor. She walked over and picked up the book.

She noticed that the pages where wet. She slid the book in its place and walked back to the table.

When she sat down Draco appeared from behind a pile of books.

"Granger where you being?" Draco asked her whilst holding up a bag of food.

"That book fell out again and this time it was wet." She answered. Draco got out two sandwiches and two cups of pumpkin juice.

"Wait a minute you got me some food too?" Hermione stared at food in front of her. _He's probably poisoned it. _

"Yes, and I haven't poisoned it, so eat up." Draco took a bite of his salad sandwich. Hermione picked up her sandwich; she looked at it and noticed it was ham and cheese with tomato sauce.

"Malfoy, how did you know what to get me?" Hermione asked the blonde.

"Don't know it just seemed right." Draco shrugged.

Hermione ate her sandwich, not even Harry or Ron knew what she liked to eat, yet Draco had noticed whether he realized or not.

After lunch, Hermione and Draco started work again. Again a thump sounded throughout the library. This time they both went to find out what was going on.

Yet again the book was on the floor. They knelt before it and looked at the title. _Another world._

Draco opened the cover and looked at the poem on the 1st page. He read it aloud:

_Another world, lies within these pages,_

_From a story told across the ages,_

_From the sky they will fall,_

_And live within forever more._

A cold wind blew around them. Hermione grabbed onto Draco's arm. A whip type light came out of the book and wrapped itself outside her ankle.

It pulled her towards the book.

She let out a loud scream.

Draco grabbed her hands and tried to pull her towards him.

The wind blew papers from the desk around them and books fell off the shelves.

The strength of whatever was pulling her was getting so strong that Draco was now being pulled forward.

They were both pulled into the book.

Everything immediately calmed down.

The wind had died down.

The books and papers had stopped falling.

The screams had ceased.

Everything was silent.

**The bits in bold are what my mate Alice thought should of happened:-**

Draco was reading some books off a list whilst Hermione was on the ladder getting the books. **Draco took a sneaky look up Hermione's skirt and then, with a sly grin smile plastered across his face, he when quietly back to his book.**

Draco was reading some books off a list whilst Hermione was on the ladder getting the books.

After a while Draco accidentally knocked the ladder Hermione was on, he then realised Hermione had lost her footing and was falling.

With one quick movement he spun round and caught Hermione in his arms, **only to find that her skirt was draped over his head and his nose was pressed against her frilly knickers.**

----

She hurried to where she found the book before and again it was laid on the floor. She walked over and picked up the book.

She noticed that the pages where wet. **She figured she must of spilled her Banana juice.**


	7. Reunited

**Hi, I know this is a short chapter, but I wanted to post something up tonight.**

**Chapter 7**

Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape were on there way down to the library to see what Draco and Hermione had come up with.

Three corridors away from the library they heard a loud scream.

Both Professors took off to the library.

The saw papers blowing round the library books were falling off shaking bookcases.

They heard another scream and headed towards the cause of the disturbance.

As they got there everything just stopped.

The wind had died down.

The books and papers had stopped falling.

The screams had ceased.

Everything was silent.

Professor Snape moved towards a book that was in the middle of the aisle, but when all the other books were open this one was closed.

Snape peered at the title, _Another World._

"Albus! Look at this book!" Snape cried fear in his voice.

"Severus, what is it?" Dumbledore asked the man.

"We need to call the Order, if my suspicions are correct, Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy will need our help." Snape told the headmaster.

00000

Hermione fell onto something soft with a thud.

"Oww!" Hermione moaned.

"Well at least I landed on something soft." She murmured.

"Yeah me." A voice from underneath her cried.

Hermione rolled off and looked to see Draco Malfoy sitting up.

"Sorry." Hermione muttered.

"It's ok." Draco told her.

He helped her to her feet. They looked around; they were in an empty street, it was silent, unnaturally silent.

"Do you have any idea were we are?" Draco asked her.

"It looks like my street but my street always is full of noise since we live near some factories." Hermione told him.

"Are you sure it's not your street, what is your street name?" He asked.

"Erm, Whislister Close." She replied.

She followed were he was pointing too. The street sign said Whislister Close. Hermione gasped.

She headed towards her house. She opened the door and walked in.

"MUM! DAD!" She yelled through the house. No one answered.

She walked through the house but still couldn't find anyone.

She walked into the living room and found a small trail of blood on the floor she then noticed a smashed window and some bullet holes in the wall.

Hermione gasped.

Draco bent down and looked at the holes in the wall.

Anai noticed a black mark on his neck; her transgenic vision zoomed in on it, it was a barcode, more precisely it was Zan's barcode!

"Zan?" Anai whispered.

Draco froze, he knew that name, and for months now he had dreams of a boy called Zan with a barcode identical to his and a girl named Anai who he felt immense attraction to.

"Anai?" He whispered.

"Oh my god Zan, after all this time I found you!" Anai gasped. Then she found herself pulling Zan into a hug, Zan wrapped his arms around her.

Draco felt loved, accepted and as Hermione touched him a rush of memories came back to him.

Manticore.

Training.

The escape.

The memory charm.

Anai and Love.

"Anai, I missed you." Anai then looked up at him.

Zan tilted her chin up towards him. He then leaned down and kissed her with a fiery passion which Anai was more than happy to return.

After a few minutes they parted for breath. They then returned to each other. Zan quickly lead Anai over to the sofa and pushed her down.

He then crawled up her delicate form. Kissing her neck, listening to her delighted moans.

Clothes were then discarded as the passion grew.

**The bits in the bold are what my mate Alice thought should of happened:-**

"Well at least I landed on something soft." She murmured. (**Well at least he wasn't "Hard" this time Hermione thought) **

**Note to readers: sorry i was so late with this but ive been SO busy lately. I hear you like these..I hope there ok..lol Anyway i want to answer a questions that someone asked:**

**Steelo - "**_I'm curious (she asks while laughing) how do you come up with the stuff in bold?" _**Well..the first chapter that i did..well that was a personal experience (the hedgehog - My life is extreemly weird) lol and i wanted to share that with everyone..and also it seemed to fit perfectly as a comical moment. The second one..Well..Thats just my um..amazing brain wave skills lol. RONS A GIRL! haha..Then the third, fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh were just random thoughts i had really haha! **

**Okay I best go now and let you review! Love Alice xXx**

**Aliceness**

**looks around I don't like this chapter runs off in search of cheese**


	8. Girl Talk

**Hi, hope you like this chapter!**

**Chapter 8**

The Order had now gathered in Professor Dumbledore's office, all the Weasleys, Harry, Sirius and Remus were there are well.

Harry and the Weasleys were worried, after what had happened in the wood, they just hoped whatever happened did not happen again whilst she was in danger.

"This book, only shows up once every 50 years, my father found it when he went to this school, he was sucked inside.

Whatever controls the book wants to keep the person inside forever always having to find something they didn't know before.

But if Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy were to find out something big enough that they didn't know about themselves that is big enough they may be released.

Whilst someone is inside the book or the book is trying to lure someone inside it is visible.

Once Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy are out the book will simply vanish for another 50 years." Snape told everyone.

The Weasleys gasped.

"Poor Hermione, how do we help her?" Bill asked Snape.

"We need to create a spell to be able to see what there doing and then we will be able to see how we can help them.

It would also be best to have some people in the library researching this book and how else we can help them." Snape decided.

Everyone nodded and quickly got into groups.

But before anyone could open the door and head out to do these jobs the book started glowing white and the pages started flipping on there own accord.

00000

Anai lay in Zan's warm embrace and she felt safe, loved. For once she wasn't scared about Manticore finding her at this time; she and Zan could easily take them on.

"Anai, I think we better get dressed, I feel that funny feeling I had before we were sucked in here.

And I think it would be wise to assume that Dumbledore already has the Order at school trying to find a way to safe us." Zan whispered in her ear.

She reluctantly pulled away from Zan and started putting on her underwear, whilst tossing Zan his own clothes which he quickly shoved on.

Just when they were dressed a white light covered Anai.

Zan quickly pulled Anai into a hug, quickly the white light covered Zan and they felt a familiar tug around them.

Zan did not let go of Anai even when they hit something hard.

Zan lay with Anai's form on top of him and they slowly opened there eyes to find the whole Order staring at them.

All at once the Order ran towards them and helped them to their feet. Zan reluctantly let go of Anai as the Order checked over them for injuries.

Zan saw a flash of anger in Ron's eyes before he had let go of Anai, but hey if Ron wanted Anai, Zan would take him out if he even dared make a move on his Anai.

Zan glanced at Anai as all the Weasleys fussed over her, the other members of the Order that weren't that close to Hermione were checking over him.

Zan quickly made an excuse to be able to leave; Anai looked at him briefly before he left the office.

Professor Dumbledore gently led Hermione to a seat. The other Order members quickly sat down

**Hi, I know you might wanted to of known more about what happened inside the book but I used that to make them find out who they are and what they mean to each other. Hope you're not too disappointed.**

**Aliceness! YAY!**

She reluctantly pulled away from Zan and started putting on her underwear, whilst tossing Zan his own clothes which he quickly shoved on.** She looked down and noticed that she had actually but her legs through the arms of her top. Oh. Dear.**

"Now, Miss Granger, can you tell me what exactly happened?" He looked at her, Anai gulped, what was she meant to say that she slept with Draco Malfoy because she loves him? **No. She will just have to tell him her clothes accidently fell off her and an invisble force joined them together in unspeakable places.**

Once inside Ginny turned on Hermione and looked at her. "Spill."  
**Hermione sighed, "I already spilled my Banana Juice! What more do you want!"**

"Ginny, I slept with Draco Malfoy." Hermione told the red head.  
**"NO. WAAAAAAY! But... I thought I was your one true love, Hermione! YOU KNOW HOW TO BREAK A GIRLS HEART" Ginny screamed, running away. Hermione watched her leave, noticing she had toilet paper trailing from her shoe. (From Alice's own experience)**


	9. A New Life

**Running, Always Running- **Hermione Granger is not a normal witch; she is not fully human even. Hermione or Anai as she used to be known is a transgenic made by Manticore, a government agency intent on building the perfect solider, a perfect weapon. Now Anai is looking for her love Zan, but what happens if he's already at Hogwarts? And what if Donald Lydecker has infiltrated Hogwarts? (Set in Seventh Year of Hogwarts!) Doesn't follow Order of Phoenix storyline onwards!

**Sorry for the slow update! Hope you like it, I made it extra long to speed up the story, I am aiming for about 15 Chapters. I combined the ideas for Chapters 9, 10 and 11 together since I figured you would all need a peace offering since the update took so long. **

**I do not own any thing, Harry Potter and dark Angel belong to there respective owners.**

**Chapter 9**

Anai met Zan where she suspected he would be, by the restricted area.

"Zan?" She whispered. He turned and smiled at her.

"Hey Anai, what's up?" He asked as he gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"I found out something, Lydecker is at Hogwarts, he's helping teach Defence Against the Dark Arts." Zan frowned.

"Anai, we must keep quiet and act as normal as possible around him or he will suspect." He told her, Anai nodded. She gave him a kiss.

"I better head back to the Weasley's or they will worry." She turned to leave when she heard Zan whisper.

"Tell me if he hurts you Anai and I will snap Lydecker's neck." She smiled, he would always protect her.

00000

During the holidays one table sits in the Great Hall for the teachers and guests to eat at.

Dumbledore requested that Draco and Hermione sit together at the table and try to act civil towards each other.

They were actually having a laugh insulting each other but adding secret meanings to what they were saying and only someone who was another X5 would have the intellect to figure out what it meant.

Ron and Harry kept glaring at Draco whenever he made a comment about Hermione not knowing that Draco kept stroking Hermione's hand under the table and they were actually sat closer than they usually did.

Ginny on the other hand kept smiling at Hermione who smiled back and rose and eyebrow whilst giving her the message 'tell and die'.

Draco kept on seeing these looks and deducted that she might have told Ginny something.

The adults at the table apart from Fred and George since they were children disguised as adults realized that Draco and Hermione both seemed more relaxed towards each other.

They even entered the hall at the same time even though they were arguing they could tell something was different between the pair.

Severus Snape was disgusted at the show the two students were putting on. Draco would smirk but instead of glaring back at him Granger would just smile sweetly at him.

Draco's face would stay the same but his eyes showed a mixture of emotions towards Granger including love, Severus couldn't have being sure he saw that but he felt he did.

Dumbledore's eyes shone as he felt the love between Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. Who would have thought they would fall for each other.

Dinner finished soon and the Weasley's flooed home along with Harry, Sirius and Remus.

00000

For the months to come it was bliss for Hermione and Draco. Being head boy and head girl was just to easy for them to come up with legitimate excuses to spend time together.

No-one suspected that they were having a relationship.

Hermione went through heat and they spent an awful lot of time together during that time.

Draco could still remember the way they moved that night and still had marks from her biting and scratching him, Anai also had bite marks on her. That night was amazing, since they let there animal DNA take over.

Remus Lupin had returned for the year to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts after popular demand from students and parents.

Lydecker was a squib that knew martial arts and had 'taught' children before. When the full moon cam he would teach the basics of fighting to them. He also had started a club once a week for everyone that wanted to learn more about martial arts.

Draco and Hermione never went after all they already knew how to fight and it was way to easy to get out of going, and they had to lie beneath the surface so they didn't get caught.

Halloween came and went and the castle went into a festive mood over December. Five weeks before Christmas break Zan walked into his common room to find Anai laid on the floor.

Zan ran over to her dropping his bag as he went. He did a quick medical check but found no reasons he couldn't move her. He scooped her up gently and carried her to his bedroom and tucked her up in his bed.

He then got a glass of water and made her drink some by sitting her up and massaging it down her throat.

He was in two minds about calling Madam Pomfrey, he wanted to know what was up with Anai but it could also expose them as transgenics.

He sighed and found it better just to sit and wait.

He didn't go to classes or to dinner, he summoned a house elf to bring some food for him and Hermione.

He nibbled on it for a while hoping the smell of food would wake her. She started to stir much to his relief.

"Anai, honey, are you okay?" He whispered.

"Water." Anai croaked.

Zan picked up the water and helped her sip it until she had had enough to drink and was able to talk.

"What happened sweetie, are you unwell?" If Anai was ill it would be something terrible since they couldn't get ill by normal methods.

"No, I don't think so, one moment I was walking around collecting my school books up and the next things went black and then I was here." Anai answered truthfully. Draco sighed and pulled Anai into a hug.

"We'll find out what happened together, okay?" He whispered, feeling her nod against his shoulder. He just hoped it would not be too serious.

00000

Over the two weeks Draco noticed Hermione got more and more tired and she had strange cravings for weird foods and she was always mopping around there dorm. It just wasn't normal for an X5 to get weak.

At the end of the week Anai arranged a romantic meal and said she needed to tell him something. He put on his black jeans Anai bought for him and a black silk shirt that she also bought for him.

He sat down with a book until Anai came out of her room. She was wearing a knee length black dress. She also had a silver locket with an A and a Z on it, Zan had bought it for her. Her hair was straight and fell down her mid back. She looked radiant.

They ate there food in candle light and Hermione gave him a bag with something inside it.

"I found out why I have being so weak lately and it's not all that bad." She gestured to the bag.

He pulled out a baby blanket.

"Anai…" He whispered. She smiled tears already running down her face.

"Yes Zan?"

"Is it true, are you…" he trailed off and looked up. He could tell she was worried about his reaction.

"Yes." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

His face broke out into a smile and he pulled her into a hug.

"I never thought I could be this happy." He murmured to her. He felt her sob into his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" He whispered.

"Lydecker…. The baby…… Voldemort…. Manticore." This was what he managed to here through her sobs.

"Anai, I will personally take out anyone who tries to hurt you and our baby." He told her. She smiled and hugged onto him harder still crying, but from happiness.

He lifted her up and she looked into his eyes, the fire light dancing over there forms.

"I love you Anai."

"I love you too Zan." He kissed her gently and felt content for that night.

00000

The next day was the weekend and in two weeks the Christmas holidays started. Zan planned to be gone by then. He planned to prepare this week and be gone Friday morning. He just needed to make preparations or he would of left straight away.

The plan was already forming in his mind.

He was currently sat at his desk whilst Hermione lay sleeping in his bed. He was writing a letter to Gringotts to withdraw some money and have it converted to muggle money so they had some money.

He also decided to transfer some money to a muggle account in secrecy. He wanted to be prepared for Friday. He also had requested some muggle maps from Flourish and Blotts and was deciding where they would head to.

He wanted to be prepared for everything. He also was planning on what he would pack; after all he wanted to pack light and didn't want many robes only muggle clothes. He always preferred muggle clothing compared to wizarding robes, they were better for fighting in.

He chose certain belongings he wanted to take with him. The newest addition was a photo album that Anai had made for him. Inside was a selection of pictures of him and Anai hanging around there rooms, he smiled down at the pictures. He was amazed that he had found her.

He sighed and put his letter inside an envelope and wrote the address on it. He gave the letter to his owl and watched it fly off.

"Where running, always running." He whispered.

00000

Hermione felt terrible over the next week. Ginny was observant to know something was wrong but she didn't voice her opinions.

Hermione wanted to tell Harry and Ron she was leaving but she knew that for the safety of her boyfriend and unborn child she would have to stay quiet.

She knew that if someone asked her to choose between her friends or her love and child she would pick the second one a hundred times over.

Thursday night she had done all the homework she had being assigned, after all she wouldn't be happy if she hadn't completed it before she left, and she had packed up some clothes and possessions.

She packed her photo albums one was a replica of what she had made for Zan and the other was one full of photos of her adoptive parents and her friends. After all she didn't want to forget them and she wanted her child to know what they looked like in case she never saw them again.

00000

At 3.00 AM Draco left his room and woke up Hermione, they had an hour before they had to leave, he would of woke her later but she was getting weaker and he didn't want her wearing herself out by rushing to get organised.

He placed there bags in the living room area whilst Hermione showered and once she was out he got showered and dressed himself. He had asked for a house elf to bring up some breakfast at half past 3.

They ate quickly and put on there jackets they had purchased last month when they had snuck out of the castle for the day to a muggle shopping centre. Hermione's coat was knee length and black, it was thick and he hoped it would keep her and the baby warm; his was similar but didn't go down to his knees.

They put on their back packs and snuck out of Hogwarts. They walked for half an hour before turning around. They could see Hogwarts in all its glory, with many turrets and towers.

Hermione let out a sob and Draco wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He knew how she felt; they had just left the place they called home for seven years.

They turned to each other and Hermione took hold of his hand and they walked away from Hogwarts hand in hand towards there new life together with their child.

00000

Harry woke up Friday morning feeling empty. He didn't know why and decided to ask Ron how he felt. Ron was feeling the same, as if something important was missing. Ginny also felt the same way.

He got the mirror out that Sirius gave to him to see how his Godfather felt or if it was just them.

"Sirius…. Padfoot…. SIRI!" He laughed as Sirius's face came into view clearly annoyed.

"Yes, what does my godson want at this unholy hour?" Sirius asked, it was a well known fact Sirius wouldn't move from his bed until noon at the earliest.

"Hey, do you feel empty this morning?" Harry asked. Sirius looked thoughtful.

"As a matter of fact I do, I could use some bacon sandwiches around about now." His godfather mused. Harry sighed; sometimes Padfoot was too oblivious for his own good.

"No not like that, like something is missing! Something important!" Harry explained.

"Nope, nada, zilch, I feel fine, nothing is missing from my world to my knowledge." Sirius said. Harry sighed.

"Well, that's helpful!" Harry whispered sarcastically. Sirius frowned.

"Fine, if you don't want my help I'll just go back to sleep, after all why would you want my help! Your dear OLD godfather…" Sirius continued to rant on.

"Padfoot I'll check in with you later you drama queen, bye!" Harry laughed.

Ron and Ginny suggested to that they ask Hermione which is how they found themselves missing breakfast to find her.

They entered her dorm rooms they came to silence, they could usually hear something, like the shower or the fire. But the fir wasn't lit; the room was cold and silent.

Ginny had run into Hermione room to find her possessions missing.

"GUYS!" Harry and Ron ran into the room looking around and found half her clothes missing.

Harry ran and knocked on Malfoy's door, after receiving no answer he opened the door and peeked his head round.

What he found was shocking Malfoy's room was in the same condition as Hermione, half his possessions were gone and after checking the draws he confirmed that most of his clothing was gone.

Harry, Ron and Ginny promptly contacted the headmaster. The order was contacted and the teachers asked if they knew anything. Little did they know that alerting one presence within the castle would be disastrous.

00000

Albus Dumbledore for once in his life was stumped, he had no idea why Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger where missing.

He knew that of course they where dating, but he had no idea why they left.

00000

Professor Snape was worried for his godson. Draco had run away with Granger for some reason.

He had realized something was happening between them, but he didn't realize that it was serious enough for him to feel the need to take Granger with him.

He just hoped they were okay.

00000

Donald Lydecker was a dangerous man. He once had control over the most gifted kids ever. Designed by the best they were America's secret weapon, the perfect weapon, and the perfect soldiers.

He had it made.

Then it all came crashing down. In 2009 his best children escaped. Ever since he had being in charge of tracking down the children. He had found some at another magic school do decided to infiltrate Hogwarts.

He was in luck. He found two of his own kids. Zan and Anai were the names he remembered that they gave each other names, after all only he from Manticore would know that.

Then his plans once again crumbled when Dumbledore came and told him that the same two kids had run away from Hogwarts.

Now it was his job to chase them down.

His words echoed in his head from that night everything went to pot.

_It's my responsibility. Shoot them._

It was true, if any one found out that they existed they would never survive. He was here to take them back to Manticore to protect them from the dangers they weren't ready to face.

He would find them and if they resisted he would force them back there.

00000

**Aliceness**

He nibbled on it for a while hoping the smell of food would wake her. **He stuck the picke sandwich, which he had been eating, under her nose, accidentally shoving it in her nostral.** She started to stir much to his relief.

----

"I found out why I have being so weak lately and it's not all that bad." She gestured to the bag.

He pulled out a baby blanket.

"Anai…" He whispered. She smiled tears already running down her face.

"Yes Zan?"

**"Is that a dog blanket? ARE WE GETTING A DOG? YAYAYAYAYAY" Screamed Zan excitedly.**

----

"What's wrong?" He whispered.

"Lydecker…. The baby…… Voldemort…. Manticore..**Spiders...Basement...Bears...Lions...MOULDY CHEESE!" **This was what he managed to here through her sobs.

**Please review!**

I don't know if I am still allowed to respond to reviews since some people were punished for doing so, so my apologies to you all but I did list you below.

Steelo, Shadow000, mmm and x-shadowfax-x thank you for reviewing!


	10. Hidden Talents

**Running, Always Running- **Hermione Granger is not a normal witch; she is not fully human even. Hermione or Anai as she used to be known is a transgenic made by Manticore, a government agency intent on building the perfect solider, a perfect weapon. Now Anai is looking for her love Zan, but what happens if he's already at Hogwarts? And what if Donald Lydecker has infiltrated Hogwarts? (Set in Seventh Year of Hogwarts!) Doesn't follow Order of Phoenix storyline onwards!

**Thanks to: - **Shadow000/ x-shadowfax-x/ Steelo/ CrimsonReality

**I do not own any thing, Harry Potter and dark Angel belong to there respective owners.**

**Chapter 10**

For the first few days after leaving Hogwarts Zan and Anai stayed in a hotel. They then decided to head over to America as quickly as possible. Currently they were both asleep in the hotel room.

Anai tossed and turned as she lay. Zan woke and pulled her into his arms. She slowly calmed down her dreams turning from Manticore days to Hogwarts.

_Hermione walked into the classroom, the tables and chairs that usually were in the classroom were stacked up neatly by the walls. _

_Today she wore some jeans and a strappy top underneath a long sleeved high neck jumper. She also wore boots and had her hair tied back into a low pony tail and light make up adorned her face. _

_Today was the first class with Lydecker teaching them. He said to come in normal clothes, Zan and herself knew he was teaching them and wanted to see what they thought would be suitable. Anai purposely chose to wear unsuitable clothes._

_This though caused a lot of staring from the male population of the school when they found out Hermione was very hot underneath her robes but it did not please Zan in the slightest._

_Anai sighed and sat down on the floor waiting for Lydecker to arrive. Two minutes later Zan walked in wearing robes, Anai stifled a snicker she could sense how irritated he was. _

_Unknown to a lot of people Zan hated wearing robes he always wore jeans and shirts in the dorm. He glared at her hearing her laugh slightly. Harry and Ron just thought he was glaring at all three and glared back._

_Lydecker walked into the room confidently and his eyes darted across the room as if studying them and finding them all worthless. Although Anai didn't know if she imagined it but she was sure she saw a flash of pride when he looked at her and at Zan._

_The lesson started with them going through all the correct stretches and a few moves. _

_After class Zan and herself were asked to stay behind._

"_Now, as head boy and head girl I expect you to be at the martial arts club tonight." He told them._

"_Sir, muggle methods of fighting are so beneath me, my father won't be pleased about this." Draco drawled._

"_Sir, I have enough work to do anyway, I will come if I can but I can't promise anything." Hermione lied, after all she couldn't care less what he wanted._

_They walked out and waited until they had left Lydeckers view before high fiving._

Hermione smiled in her sleep.

They were safe from him at the moment.

00000

The order were sat in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place. Ginny, Ron, Harry and all the Weasley sat with Remus and Sirius. They were all worried about Hermione.

"Now, what have we come up with so far?" Dumbledore asked.

"Can't you see what is going on, he kidnapped her!" Ron yelled, worry and anger showing in his voice.

"Now, Mr Weasley, calm down we don't know what is happening." Dumbledore said. Ron stood up so quickly his chair fell over.

"NO! He kidnapped her! I know it! She wouldn't leave without telling us!" Ron yelled.

"Now, Mr Weasley, maybe you should wait until you see what I have to show you. It seems Miss Granger has being hiding something from us all." He pulled out a red stone and placed it on the table and pointed his wand to it.

"Mallock cormon alli-tas." He said and a white light shot into the stone and a projection came out of the stone.

_It showed the grounds outside the castle by the greenhouses. _

_Hermione walked out from in between them, she was in an unfamiliar stance to anyone except Snape who had studied martial arts. She moved silently forward and stopped when she heard something shift above her. _

_They gasped as the saw a figure leap down from the roof and land in front of her._

_Hermione barely saw the fist that came at her. It was a blur of darkness that she barely managed to avoid. She didn't however avoid the kick that caught her in the gut, making her double over in agony, as all the air left her lungs in one go. _

_Hermione fell to her knees, avoiding the kick that would have connected with her head. _

_She felt the whoosh of air as it passed overhead. The figure kicked again and by reflex Hermione caught the foot coming toward her head with both hands. _

_She twisted sharply then pushed back sending the figure to the ground, landing hard on there back. The figure leapt up and got into a stance similar to Hermione's. _

_The figure launched a punch at her but she caught it and twisted there arm awkwardly using the position to her advantage she kicked her foot into there stomach. The figure doubled over and she gave him a roundhouse kick to the head. _

_The figure fell to the ground and groaned. Hermione laughed and sat down on the floor by the figure. _

"_Damn it, why did you have to do that, I thought it was just some friendly practice!" The figure exclaimed. They gasped as they recognised it as Draco Malfoy._

"_Aww, but you never could beat me in hand to hand combat, the only person who could beat me was Zack." Hermione grinned._

_Draco sat up properly and they stared in shock as they saw he had no visible marks from Hermione kicking his butt._

The picture died down and the order turned to Dumbledore speechless.

"How did she learn to fight like that, and why was she being nice to Malfoy!" Harry and Ron screamed in unison. Ginny shrank in her chair.

"Miss Weasley would you know anything about this?" Dumbledore asked her when he noticed her try and shrink into the shadows.

"Erm, no." She stuttered.

Ron and Harry both glared at her.

"Okay, okay you don't have to beat it out of me, Hermione and Malfoy have being dating since the summer and they have also slept together!" She said in one breath.

Everyone just stared at her.

"WHAT!" Snape, Sirius, Remus, Harry and Ron yelled at the same time.

00000

Anai woke up and smiled as she saw breakfast by her bed. She pulled the tray towards her, today Zan had to get some plane tickets and had left early to get some clothes and supplies for them.

She started eating when she noticed a small box next to her plate she picked it up and opened it.

Inside was a ring.

It was a silver band that had three black opals in the middle at the side of them were loads of small diamonds. She gasped. After all this must of cost a fortune. She gasped and quickly she looked in the lid of the box to fins folded up piece of paper it read.

_Anai, _

_I bought this ring in October and I felt this was the right time to give it too you. I know that since we have left Hogwarts we are more vulnerable in more ways than usual and before anything happens to me or you I want us to be married so when if I die I can have being married to you. _

_I don't want to die without ever being married to you._

_Please think about it my love._

_Zan_

She smiled and slipped the ring on.

She knew she would be telling the girls about this when she got to America.

Or more precisely Seattle.

00000

**Please review!**


	11. The Holiday Season

**Running, Always Running- **Hermione Granger is not a normal witch; she is not fully human even. Hermione or Anai as she used to be known is a transgenic made by Manticore, a government agency intent on building the perfect solider, a perfect weapon. Now Anai is looking for her love Zan, but what happens if he's already at Hogwarts? And what if Donald Lydecker has infiltrated Hogwarts? (Set in Seventh Year of Hogwarts!) Doesn't follow Order of Phoenix storyline onwards!

**Thanks to: - **CrimsonReality/ Arwen12323/ x-shadowfax-x/ PandylBas/ Steelo/ kitkat23 and Taz

**Taz- **Thank you and yes you can write a re write just let me know when you put it up, if you like Dark Angel/ Harry Potter stories that are very in-depth I recommend Shadow000's 'Beneath the Surface', it is awesome.

**Happy Christmas! **

**It's only short but I wanted to write a Christmas chapter.**

**Chapter 11**

Hermione was currently shopping for Christmas.

Christmas was in two days so she wanted to buy a nice present for her fiancée.

They had decided to get married after the baby was born.

They were currently residing in London, they had planned to get to Seattle for the beginning of February, 'take it nice and slow Anai, Lydecker won't expect that' Zan had said.

She had already bought some baby things and some things for Zan but she was set on getting him some new shoes.

She sat down in a café having a coffee her purchases by her feet. She smiled, even though she had left her friends she was happy.

Zan had currently got a job as a cleaner at a restaurant. He didn't want money, he wanted food. Anai had a job as a waitress in a different restaurant she worked for money.

Zan worked during the day and Anai worked in the evening.

He also had a nasty little habit of coming to her work and simply sitting so he could keep an eye on her.

It did get a bit annoying but she knew he loved her.

She finished her coffee and collected her bags and walked out onto the street, the wind was cold and harsh so she pulled her coat around her more tightly.

She was walking past a shop and stopped when she saw a perfect pair of shoes, they were boots with lace up straps they reminded her of what they had in Manticore, and they needed to have shoes they could wear a lot so they could effectively fight Manticore.

She rushed inside and purchased a pair and as she had got all her presents gift wrapped she had the same done and put the receipt in her purse.

She walked to the house, before they had entered it it was a wreak but with some flicks of a wand it was looking brilliant again.

They had found an abandoned one story house and were residing in there. They decided that they would find a family that needed a nice house and give it to them once they left.

The living room was blue with a white sofa. It was very cosy, there was a TV and some other bits and pieces and a plant.

They had both charmed the paint work to stay bright and the dark blur carpet to stay clean and some blue curtains finished off the room.

The bathroom didn't need any new touches just some magic to get it cleaned up and working. Like the living room they charmed it so that the bath tub and toilet would never need cleaning.

They also charmed the hot tap to bring out hot water otherwise they wouldn't be able to get it. They also put some towels in there.

The larger of the two bedrooms they did the walls a deep orange and cleaned up the wooden bed and wooden floor.

They placed a deep red bed covers on the bed and the same colour curtain. Again this room was charmed to stay clean.

The second bedroom was done in green and the single bed, desk and chair was cleaned up.

They also put a plant in there. Again this room was charmed to stay clean.

In the cupboard by the bathroom they conjured some extra towels, blankets, bed sheets and pillows.

They also placed a small panel on the wall just outside. This panel was meant to be the house heating control panel.

They used magic to heat the house and made it susceptible to the panel, they could turn the heat on and off or down or up depending on times of the year.

The kitchen was just cleaned up and set to work properly like the bathroom. They also conjured some cutlery and other bits and pieces for the room. Again this room was charmed to stay clean.

Outside the house they had charmed the grass to not need to be cut but still be healthy and the driveway to be weed free.

Finally they charmed the house so that it wouldn't rot or anything like that and no rats or mice could get inside and as an extra under the bed in the largest room they placed a safe so that the family they chose would be able to keep there money safe.

And surprisingly this took a few hours with them taking 3 rooms each and working on the garden and extra bits together.

She opened the door and entered the house and smiled at the warmth, she walked into the living room and smiled.

Zan had put up a tree, underneath there was some presents.

She placed her gifts in the bedroom and walked into the kitchen. Zan was stood by the stove adding herbs to something that was in a pot. It smelled delicious.

She shrugged of her coat and placed it on a chair around the table.

She was wearing a red jumper that came up to the top of her neck and black trousers, her long hair was curled and fell around her face which was glowing with her good mood.

She wrapped her arms around Zan.

"Hi honey, what you making?" She asked.

"Making tea, I want you eating the right things since you are pregnant. We need you the fittest we can get you since Manticore is probably following us. And hello to you too." He answered.

"Nice, I'll be putting presents under the tree." She said and headed towards the bedroom and started writing gift tags for the presents.

Once done she walked into the living room and placed them under the tree. She glanced at the presents for her and picked one up.

She felt over it trying to decipher what it was.

Some clearing their throat caught her attention.

"Anai, no trying to find out what you got before Christmas." He smiled as he helped her up and led her towards the kitchen.

"Tea is ready." She smiled as he pulled her chair out and they ate a wonderfully prepared meal and talked about things that they looked forward to. Christmas, their baby's birth and their wedding.

Unknown to the couple outside snow gently started falling to the ground.

00000

Christmas morning they woke at around about ten pulled the dressing gowns on and slippers and headed into the living room and sat down. Zan made them large mugs of hot chocolate and they cuddled up on the sofa talking and laughing.

Anai then gave him his presents and he gave her his.

Anai received some jewellery and a set of towels, his and hers were sewed onto them. She smiled and put them aside. She also received some clothes and a gun.

Zan loved the gifts that she bought him.

They cleaned up and went to get dressed. She laughed when she walked in and found Zan laid in bed wrapped in the duvet.

He opened a grey eye and smiled and held the duvet open for her to get in.

She smiled and climbed in and snuggled up against him as his arms locked around her.

"Merry Christmas Anai, I love you." He whispered.

"Merry Christmas Zan, I love you too." She whispered.

They both fell into a blissful sleep.

00000

**It wasn't very Christmassy but I tried my best. **

**Merry Christmas!**

**Please Review!**

**Next Chapter- Zan and Anai head to Seattle. **


	12. Seattle Bound

**Running, Always Running- **Hermione Granger is not a normal witch; she is not fully human even. Hermione or Anai as she used to be known is a transgenic made by Manticore, a government agency intent on building the perfect solider, a perfect weapon. Now Anai is looking for her love Zan, but what happens if he's already at Hogwarts? And what if Donald Lydecker has infiltrated Hogwarts? (Set in Seventh Year of Hogwarts!) Doesn't follow Order of Phoenix storyline onwards!

**Thanks to: -** Steelo and x-shadowfax-x

**Chapter 12**

_Anai stood in the back room of the church in her wedding dress. The wedding dress was a simple white and her bouquet was white and pink roses. _

_Glancing in a cot in the corner she gasped and dropped her bouquet on the floor. Her baby was gone. She had to warn Zan. _

_Running from the room she quickly made it into the church only to find Max, Zack, Tinga and the rest of their siblings on the floor covered in blood. _

_Tears fell from her eyes as she saw Zan's lifeless eyes staring back at her, hearing the cocking of a gun she turned to see Lydecker stood with her child in his arms the gun pointed at her babies head._

"_No." She cried._

"_Oh yes." And with that the gun fired and her precious baby died. _

_Anai screamed._

Anai shot up in bed breathing heavily. Placing her hand on her now showing stomach and gasping with relief she turned over to see if Zan had woken up when she had she was surprised to find a note on the pillow.

Grabbing the note she opened it, it read:

_Anai,_

_Had to go to work but will be back at lunch. It seemed like you had trouble sleeping so I didn't want to wake you. _

_Love you_

_Zan_

Smiling and feeling calmer that it had only being a dream she entered the bathroom to get a shower.

00000

Zan walked down the streets with his various purchases one of which was some plane tickets to Seattle. Turning a street corner he noticed some military people patrolling down the street.

Placing all of his purchases down except the tickets which he secured in his jacket he crouched down using his enhanced vision to see that they were indeed Manticore agents.

Cursing he tried to move down the street without drawing attention to himself.

"Hey you!" One of the soldiers shouted. Turning around Zan took his usual bored stance.

"Yes?" He asked as civilly as he could.

"You look a lot like this guy." They held up a picture of Zan up from his Hogwarts picture.

"So?" he asked feigning ignorance.

"You have to come to the police station so that our boss can say whether it is you." One said.

"How about no." He answered before trying to walk away, hearing the cocking of a gun he swung around in time to see the soldier point the gun at him.

Falling into defensive mode he kicked the gun out of the soldiers hand and threw a punch effectively knocking out the man.

Turning to the other man he smirked at seeing the shocked looks. Throwing a series of moves and effectively letting the man be thrown back into the wall.

Looking around he noticed that hardly any people saw his little stunt he ran back to the hotel.

Running inside and bolting the door he called out for Anai hugging her with relief when she appeared.

"Manticore is closing in on us. I got some plane tickets." Nodding Anai moved over to her bags and waved her wand which Draco had conveniently removed the ministry tracking charms and the bags packed themselves.

00000

They made it to the airport quickly and quickly handed over their bags. They also used magic to alter their appearance.

Draco now had brown hair and had transfigured himself some glasses. Hermione now had black hair and blue eyes.

They also changed their passports.

They made it safely onto the plane and grinned once they were on it.

They were on there way to Seattle.

00000

Lydecker was sat behind his desk. He had just received word that Zan had just being spotted. He deducted that Anai and Zan would be on there way out of the country now.

It was now early January and Lydecker knew that once it hit the month marker that would make it all that more difficult to find them, his kids were after all well trained.

He would just need one and then the other would come running.

00000

Sirius and everyone had paid visits to certain people, namely the Malfoy's and the Grangers. They had both being able to confirm that Draco and Hermione were adopted.

This would make it all that harder to find them, after all who knew what there lives were like before.

00000

**Please Review!**

**Next Chapter: - Flashbacks of the meetings with the Grangers and Malfoy's and another run in with Manticore. **


	13. Flashbacks

**Running, Always Running- **Hermione Granger is not a normal witch; she is not fully human even. Hermione or Anai as she used to be known is a transgenic made by Manticore, a government agency intent on building the perfect solider, a perfect weapon. Now Anai is looking for her love Zan, but what happens if he's already at Hogwarts? And what if Donald Lydecker has infiltrated Hogwarts? (Set in Seventh Year of Hogwarts!) Doesn't follow Order of Phoenix storyline onwards!

**Chapter 13**

_Flashback of the Grangers_

_Sirius, Remus, and Severus sat in the Granger's home. _

"_Your daughter recently ran away from school with a student, Draco Malfoy, we were wondering if she had spoken to you about anything that they had being up to or where they might be." Severus asked._

"_Hermione never really told us anything, she was always quiet and cautious, she has being like that since we adopted her-." Mrs Granger said until Sirius interrupted. _

"_Wait, adopted?" _

"_Yes, we adopted Hermione when she was 9, she had amnesia." _

"_Has she remembered anything about her life?" Remus asked._

"_Not that we know of. But we found something's weird, like she would always have one glass of milk a day, she would sleep for two hours at night and then read books on genetics, for anyone else to understand those books would need a Harvard degree, but she understood them perfectly at age 9. Other things like scanning the room for threats were something we couldn't understand." Mr Granger answered. _

_They talked for a while longer and got the fact that Hermione was a child genius yet was silent most of the time, they were also told about a barcode tattooed on the back of her neck. _

_There were also a lot of scars on her, too precise to be from abuse._

_They left feeling that they didn't know Hermione at all._

_End Flashback_

_Flashback of the Malfoys_

_Severus sat with Narcissa Malfoy along with Remus. _

"_Mrs Malfoy, your son has left the school without permission, along with Miss Granger. We were wondering if he had said anything to you." They asked._

"_No, not recently, he said he was dating Miss Granger." She answered._

"_You weren't against that?" Remus asked._

"_No, from what it sounds like they are great together, they are both of the same intellectual level." She answered smiling slightly._

"_No offence but Draco never seemed to be on par with Miss Granger." Severus said._

"_Well, you see my son was holding back. He is very smart, soaked up knowledge like a sponge. Very interested in genetics." She said._

"_What about his sleeping patterns?" Remus asked, getting curious._

"_A few hours each night." She said._

"_Did he have a glass of milk every day?" Severus asked, finally cottoning on._

"_Yes, why?" She asked curiously._

"_Because, Miss Granger has the same sleeping patterns, drinks one glass of milk every day, and reads about genetics and was able to under degree level courses when she was 9." Remus said._

"_Did he have a barcode tattooed on his neck?" Severus asked._

"_Yes." She answered becoming pale._

"_Was Draco adopted?" Remus asked._

"_Yes." She whispered._

"_How, when." Severus asked._

"_When Draco was 9 he was in an accident and died, Lucius fell into denial, slowly losing his mind. He forbade me from telling anyone, he saw the Draco you know now and obilivated him making him think he was a Malfoy, yet things from his past slowly crept through." She explained._

"_Miss Granger was adopted as well and has a barcode. I'm thinking Draco and Miss Granger remembered their past, Miss Granger had amnesia, and have left to reacquaint themselves with it." Severus said._

_End of Flashback_

00000

Sorry for taking so long.


	14. Max

**Running, Always Running- **Hermione Granger is not a normal witch; she is not fully human even. Hermione or Anai as she used to be known is a transgenic made by Manticore, a government agency intent on building the perfect solider, a perfect weapon. Now Anai is looking for her love Zan, but what happens if he's already at Hogwarts? And what if Donald Lydecker has infiltrated Hogwarts? (Set in Seventh Year of Hogwarts!) Doesn't follow Order of Phoenix storyline onwards!

**Chapter 14**

They had been in Seattle for a month, they had managed to track down Eyes Only thanks to Anai's skills with a computer, Eyes Only didn't even know he had being found. They had decided to first of all get some jobs, well Zan got a job at a bar called Crash whilst Anai sat at one of the tables reading.

It was one day that behind the bar Zan happened to serve a woman, she was quite small in stature yet was well built for fighting, her hair was brown and was curled which fell to the base of her neck. Her lips were full and her skin tanned.

"Hey, what can I get you?" He asked.

"A pitcher please." She said as he grabbed a jug and filled it full of beer. It was then Anai came up to get some more water.

"Zan, honey, can I have some more water?" She asked, as he handed the young woman the pitcher. He didn't notice the woman's eyes widen and her body tense.

"Course Anai." He said and got her a glass of water.

"Do you have sister named Max and an older brother named Zack?" The woman asked and the pair turned to her stunned.

"Y-Yes." Anai stuttered out.

"My name is Max and I have a sister called Anai and a brother called Zan." Max said and watched as Anai pulled her aside and showed her a barcode, Max then smiled and turned and showed them her own. Anai gave a sequel and hugged Max and Max clung tightly to her sister.

"What are you guys doing here?" Max asked.

"Well, I got a job here and Anai is here so that I can keep an eye on her." Zan said as Anai smiled.

"Max, guess what?" Anai said.

"Just tell me!" Max said.

"You're going to be an Auntie." She smiled as Max looked between the two of them before giving little jump and hugging them both.

"Really? How many months are you along?" Max asked.

"4 Month." Anai said. Max quickly invited the pair to stay with her and her room mate, if her roommate said no then she said she had another place in mind.

00000


	15. Manticore

**Running, Always Running- **Hermione Granger is not a normal witch; she is not fully human even. Hermione or Anai as she used to be known is a transgenic made by Manticore, a government agency intent on building the perfect solider, a perfect weapon. Now Anai is looking for her love Zan, but what happens if he's already at Hogwarts? And what if Donald Lydecker has infiltrated Hogwarts? (Set in Seventh Year of Hogwarts!) Doesn't follow Order of Phoenix storyline onwards!

On Chapters 6, 8 and 9 Aliceness had being added!

**Chapter 15**

As it turned out they were allowed to stay with Max and her roommate Cindy. They quickly made friends with Max's friends and Zack came to help protect them and the baby.

Zan still went to work whilst Zack and Anai went over to Logan's to help him there. Max would usually go with Zan to Crash. They continued this for about three more months before their quiet world was broken.

It was a Tuesday and Zan was walking back from work when a van drove up and military men ran out and for Zan all went black.

00000

Anai was pacing throughout Logan's apartment, she was now 7 months pregnant and it was the beginning of May. Zack was sat in a chair looking at her and looking through some pregnancy books.

"Where is he?" She yelled at Zack finally losing her cool. It was then that Max burst through the door and looked at them.

"What happened?" Zack asked.

"They got him." She gasped out.

"What!" Anai screamed.

"Manticore got Zan." Max said.

Anai felt the warmth leave her body. She could hear around her voices, it felt as if she had been submerged in freezing water.

She was vaguely aware of arms coming around her lowering her onto a sofa surface.

He was gone. Her Zan was gone.

Gone.

00000

Donald Lydecker was pleased. One of his kids had being brought in. One down one to go.

00000

They watched, monitored the subject. His blonde hair flowed in the substance he lay in; a mask was secured onto his face giving him oxygen. The room he was in was barley furnished a part from machines that were attached to the subject.

A woman in a white coat moved forward and pulled out a syringe and moved towards the subject, placing the needle on the neck they were surprised to see the subject jerk away and his grey eyes opened.

Everyone stared as the figure moved out of the liquid staring at them with blank eyes. Then an expression of pain crossed his delicate features. Turning he saw a doctor moving towards him.

The man was frantic not to let him go, he could see it undoubtedly printed on his features. Moving unnaturally fast he wrapped both arms around the mans head, and with a quick twist and jerk, the man fell to the ground, his neck snapped.

Turning around he saw the other doctors staring at him with horror suddenly an extremely veiled instinct kicked in and his hand flashed forward with cat-like reflexes.

He grabbed the arm that reached out to him and wrapped his arm around it so the guy's hand was in his armpit, and brought his other hand swiftly down onto it, hearing the bone snap. Ignoring the cry of pain, he swiftly broke the guy's neck, same as he had done to the other one.

Placing a tough kick to another's kneecap he could tell the he had shattered it and caught the person's head as they fell, breaking their neck just as efficiently as the other's. The last doctor seemed too petrified to move, and he grabbed the needle he was trying to inject him with, jabbing it into his own neck.

Turning around he barley had time to notice a fist flying towards him, falling on the ground he then noticed the shocks of electricity running through his body. All went black.

00000

One month passed and Anai only ate to keep her baby healthy, she was a shell of her former self. Zan was her world and despite Zack and Max's attempts to help her she wouldn't respond. She was hurt. Her soul was broken.

00000

Suggestion for the babies name would be good, I haven't decided on its gender yet.

Hi, if you like this story my cousin has a challenge on her profile involving Harry, Hermione and the mafia. It isn't a DA Xover but it could be quite good to write. My cousin is willingly to negotiate the rules. Below is the challenge and if any of you are interested then please contact her, there is a link on my profile to hers.

**Brilliance of the Moon Challenge #3**

How well does Ron really know Harry and Hermione? And how are the mafia involved? Harry is an assassin for the Mafia, Hermione is a Mafia Princess, add an arranged Marriage between the two and throw in Snape as Harry's biological father and you have yourself a story.

1. HarryHermione Pairing

2. Ron is a traitor and spy for Dumbledore

3. Snape does care about Harry but Harry is too independent and headstrong to want a father

4. Hermione is trained as well, Harry could have been her father's protégée if you wish and they found out about each other properly then.

5. Be creative!

If you decide to do this then please tell me so I can recommend it on the beginning of my chapters.

Thanks!


	16. A New Addition

**Running, Always Running- **Hermione Granger is not a normal witch; she is not fully human even. Hermione or Anai as she used to be known is a transgenic made by Manticore, a government agency intent on building the perfect solider, a perfect weapon. Now Anai is looking for her love Zan, but what happens if he's already at Hogwarts? And what if Donald Lydecker has infiltrated Hogwarts? (Set in Seventh Year of Hogwarts!) Doesn't follow Order of Phoenix storyline onwards!

**Chapter 16**

The Order sat on the kitchen of Grimmuld Place waiting for the Headmaster to arrive. Whilst being allowed to look around the room of the kids they noticed that there were receipts to tattoo parlours for a removal of a tattoo on the base of their necks.

The odd thing was they went several times a month when out of school and they noticed they both ordered a removal potion specially designed for the skin after a letter asking if they required any arrived at the school.

It wasn't until the middle of June and spending excruciating months searching that they got a lead at all. Dumbledore walked in wearing blue robes and looked over them. The looked at him, the twinkle in his eyes was their, for once. After the kids ran away he rarely twinkled, and with the war he didn't twinkle much anyway.

"We found out about a missing persons report taken down after he was found. It seems it is young Mister Malfoy, however no news about Hermione." He said.

"Where is Mister Malfoy now?" Sirius asked.

"I tried to find out but all I could find was some military order which makes no sense. I currently have people researching this order and trying to make some sense of the situation." He said. Feeling a little better than he had in months Snape walked from the room wondering what trouble his Godson and Miss Granger had gotten themselves into.

00000

Anai stood in the kitchen making a sandwich. There was now a constant ache in her chest. Walking toward the table, she was now permanently at Logan's and Max practically lived there with her; Zack was off somewhere trying to find out information about Zan.

Anai froze when she felt a strange liquid running down her legs. Gasping she sat down and screamed for Logan who wheeled in.

He looked shocked and went to call Max and Bling to come over before Anai latched onto his hand.

"Anai, I am going to help you into your room and get you into something clean and into bed." He said and then they headed there.

"Logan, I'm early though. I'm not due for another 2 weeks. Aaaahhhh!" She ended clutching her stomach as a contraction hit her.

00000

Zack walked in wanting to tell his younger sister good news, which he had. When he came out of the lift he heard sobbing and screams. Fear hitting him he ran into the spare room to find Anai laid their in labour.

She was sweating despite having very little on; he face was screwed up in pain. He sighed and ran to help her, he hated to see her in such pain, but he couldn't exactly help to take it away.

15 hours later Anai gave birth to a healthy baby girl despite the baby being 2 weeks early.

Anai drifted off and Zack was left holding the baby girl.

"I'm an uncle." He whispered. A feeling of joy rushed through him and he handed the bay to Max as a determined look crossed his face.

"Max, I need to check some things about my lead, I need to now whether I can tell her if I can get Zan back safely. I couldn't bear to break her heart now." He said. Max nodded and hurried away to clean and dress the baby.

Zack headed for the door silently praying he would return with good news.

00000

Three days later Zack came in smiling.

"I found him."

TBC


	17. The Rescue

**Running, Always Running- **Hermione Granger is not a normal witch; she is not fully human even. Hermione or Anai as she used to be known is a transgenic made by Manticore, a government agency intent on building the perfect solider, a perfect weapon. Now Anai is looking for her love Zan, but what happens if he's already at Hogwarts? And what if Donald Lydecker has infiltrated Hogwarts? (Set in Seventh Year of Hogwarts!) Doesn't follow Order of Phoenix storyline onwards!

**Chapter 17**

Previously-

Three days later Zack came in smiling.

"I found him."

Now-

"What?" Anai said coming over to clutch his arms urgently.

"I Found Zan." He said.

"Where?" She asked desperately.

"At a military base in sector 5." He said.

"When can I go get him?" She asked.

"We, I'm not letting you go there alone. Zan would kill me if I let you go alone." He said. Suddenly Anai hugged him.

"Thank You."

"What do we need to do?" She asked.

00000

Zan ran down a corridor and into an office and sighed slightly and dashed for the phone and started to dial his godfather's number, he knew that if he called Anai then they would find her and the baby.

He cried out in relief when someone picked up, yet it wasn't his godfather's voice.

"Is Sev there?" he said quietly and waited whilst they said they would go and get him. It was then that someone frantically started pounding on the door yelling his designation and he shrunk back into the corner.

It was then he heard a voice he had missed.

"Sev, it's me. I need your help-." He was cut off by more frantic pounding on the door and it was broken down and Zan could hear his godfather yelling down the phone asking where he was and who was there with him.

"No, no, no. I promise I'll be good. Please!" He cried.

He was grabbed by some of the other X5 soldiers and laid on the desk the phone was grabbed from his hand and a needle stuck in his temple and he drifted into unconsciousness.

00000

Meanwhile Severus was stood with the phone at his home and stood stunned and yet relieved when he heard his godson's voice but that turned to horror when he heard his godson's pleas at his captor and then silence. He immediately went to the Order meeting and told them what happened, even Potter and Weasley felt worried for Draco.

00000

Anai stood outside the base. She could tell Zack and Max were in their places and she darted forward leaping over the 10 meter fence with ease before rushing forward hiding under one of the security cameras.

When it turned one way she ran fast into the building and hide under a bench. She continued like this until she noticed that none of the security cameras were moving meaning Zack had done its job, he had looped the footage. The walking stealthy she headed down to the sleeping quarters and looked for the cells until she saw one with Zan in it.

He looked pretty bad and seemed to be rocking back and forth; she the smiled when she saw Max walked next to her. Anai quickly cracked the code and walked in and knelt in front of him.

"Zan?" He looked up and pulled her into a hug before pushing her away and looking down at her stomach before he looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"I gave birth a week ago, we got a baby girl." He smiled and pulled her into a hug before she and Max helped him up and Zack walked into the cell.

"The camera loops will be off in 10 minutes. You ready?" He said, they all nodded and they headed out into the courtyard and then to the car.

They didn't notice someone watching them from the shadows, two people, around the age of 4, one with blonde hair and one with brown.

"Will they help us?" One whispered.

"I hope so." The other whispered back.

00000


	18. Finally

**Running, Always Running- **Hermione Granger is not a normal witch; she is not fully human even. Hermione or Anai as she used to be known is a transgenic made by Manticore, a government agency intent on building the perfect solider, a perfect weapon. Now Anai is looking for her love Zan, but what happens if he's already at Hogwarts? And what if Donald Lydecker has infiltrated Hogwarts? (Set in Seventh Year of Hogwarts!) Doesn't follow Order of Phoenix storyline onwards!

**Chapter 18**

The quickly brought Zan back to Logan's and Zack checked him for tracking devices and any injuries whilst Anai ran and got her daughter from her room where Logan was looking after her.

"He here?" Anai nodded happily and took hold of her daughter. She ran into the room and Zan's eyes lit up as she walked in.

"This her?" he asked and Anai nodded and handed her over and Zan held her tenderly and stared down at the beautiful baby girl looking up at him with beautiful brown eyes.

"Do we have a name for her?" He whispered and smiled as the little girl garbed his finger and laughed as she waved it.

"No, not yet." Anai whispered.

"Any ideas?" He asked.

"I kind of liked Eva." She said.

"Me too, how about Abby for a middle name?" He said.

"Eva Abby Malfoy. Sounds good." She whispered.

Eva giggled and the sat down together.

"Eva Abby Malfoy, is that your name?" Another giggle. "I think she likes it."

They sat content with each other as Zack, Max and Logan looked on at them.

00000

The doors of the church opened and a couple ran out smiling as a small group of people threw confetti over them. Zan smiled as he looked over at Anai and picked her up and twirled her around; she wore an elegant gown. Anai and Max made it together with some help from magic.

The dress was netting on the top and you could see her heavily tanned skin underneath it, around her chest was an intricate design of flowers covered up her assets. However the back was mainly plain, the bottom half of the dress was a simple sweeping skirt. Her hair was tied back into a bun loosely and she held a bouquet of roses. The dress was sleeveless.

Zan wore a suit with a carnation on his pocket. Eva was wearing a pink dress with matching boots. Max was wearing a red dress and her hair was straight today, Logan was wearing a suit, Original Cindy and Sketchy were also their.

Zan kissed Anai on the lips to the cheers of their new friends they all headed down to Logan's for the dinner. Sitting in the back of Logan's car Zan asked.

"How does it feel to be Mrs Malfoy?"

"Pretty damn good." Was the answer.

Zan let out a joyous laugh.

000000

Dumbledore walked into the meeting room.

"I believe I have found them. Recently in Seattle a couple wed, with the last name Malfoy, one with blonde hair, male and the other with brown hair, female."

"MARRIED!" Was the uproar.

00000

Laura- Hello, the name isn't pronounced like that, knock off the e and that's it. Thanks for the review. Have you read Beneath the Surface by Shadow000, she is going to re write the current one and do a sequel so it is worth looking up.

Celtic Cross- Thanks!


	19. Found

**Running, Always Running- **Hermione Granger is not a normal witch; she is not fully human even. Hermione or Anai as she used to be known is a transgenic made by Manticore, a government agency intent on building the perfect solider, a perfect weapon. Now Anai is looking for her love Zan, but what happens if he's already at Hogwarts? And what if Donald Lydecker has infiltrated Hogwarts? (Set in Seventh Year of Hogwarts!) Doesn't follow Order of Phoenix storyline onwards!

**Chapter 19**

Harry was randomly walking around Seattle with Sirius looking for Hermione or Malfoy. They even showed pictures of them to people but no-one had seen them.

It was then they saw a flash of platinum blonde hair getting out a car and gasped when they saw that it was Draco. He looked good, although a little strange for someone who always wore robes to be wearing muggle clothes.

They walked over and watched as Draco got out various bags before walking into the building. They followed him and cast concealment charms on themselves before getting into the lift. They watched as he tensed and sniffed the air slightly, he then picked his bags up and stepped out and going into the penthouse apartment.

They didn't notice Draco put down his bags and head out of the room as they could see Hermione stood at the stove stirring something.

"I think its dead." She said quietly and the louder said "I think I ruined the soup honey." Draco walked out behind and peered into the pan and grimaced. Hermione looked ready to burst into tears.

"Sweetie, I didn't marry you because you were a cook, I married you because you're my little Anai." He said. Harry assumed it was a pet name for her.

"Thanks, I'll go get the pizza menu." And she headed over to the draws and pulled out a menu when a cry made her look up and look over at Draco.

"Honey?" He nodded walked from the room and Hermione walked over to an intercom system and pressed the button down and smiled as she heard Draco's voice.

"Hey there little princess, what's the matter eh?" A giggle was heard.

"Are you hungry because I don't think you want any of Mommy's soup, it'll taste yucky." He continued and they heard him sit down and begin to sing.

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word.

Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird

And if that mockingbird won't sing,

Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring

And if that diamond ring turns brass,

Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass

And if that looking glass gets broke,

Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat

And if that billy goat won't pull,

Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull

And if that cart and bull fall down,

You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town"

Unconsciously Harry and Sirius began to smile as they heard this.

"Mind explaining what you and Sirius are doing here Harry?" Hermione icy tone made them swirl around and see her glaring at them, or where they would be. Cancelling the charm they gasped as they realised she knew they were their under the charm.

"How?"

"Never mind that, what are you doing here?" She asked furiously.

"We came looking for you and Malfoy Hermione." Harry said.

"Call me Anai that is my real name." Draco them walked in and frowned when he saw them.

"If you are here then that means Lydecker isn't far behind." He stated to his wife.

"I think it's time we brought this war home." Zack and Max walked in from the living room having overheard everything.

"I agree."

"You agree on what?" Sirius asked.

"We're taking down Manticore."

TBC

Laura- Thanks for the review. Hope this is good enough for you.


	20. The End

**Running, Always Running- **Hermione Granger is not a normal witch; she is not fully human even. Hermione or Anai as she used to be known is a transgenic made by Manticore, a government agency intent on building the perfect solider, a perfect weapon. Now Anai is looking for her love Zan, but what happens if he's already at Hogwarts? And what if Donald Lydecker has infiltrated Hogwarts? (Set in Seventh Year of Hogwarts!) Doesn't follow Order of Phoenix storyline onwards!

**Chapter 20**

Anai was forced to explain things to Harry and Sirius due to the fact that they had heard too much, Harry and Sirius then were told to look after Eva whilst they did their mission despite the arguments that they would help. Zan had just said he would tie them up and knock them out and by the time they regained consciousness Zan, Anai, Zack and Max would be long gone.

Currently the four super soldiers were stood on the woods around Manticore looking over a map of the facility.

"You guys know your mission?" They all nodded.

"Let's move out." Zack said and the group left Logan at the van.

They moved down to the fence and gazed at the place that made their lives a hell on earth, the place were they would gladly kill themselves to escape again.

They ran swiftly down to the fence and in one smooth movement had cleared it and were heading into the facility. Splitting up with Max and Zack who were heading to the DNA lab the couple headed to the room with the discs in case someone started Manticore up again.

Breaking into the room was easy and they quickly secured the information and checked the computers for information that could be back up, sending a virus to all the directors' computers that was pacifically targeted at Manticore Information, no matter how insignificant the information was, would be wiped out.

They just walked out of the room when they were surrounded by a small group of X5's, getting into fitting stance they blocked a barrage of kicks and punches, it was then that they used their secret weapon.

Wands.

Hitting them with a stunner they quickly moved on in time to meet Zack and Max just as the alarm went off.

Groaning they ran towards the fence, again clearing it in one jump. Before dashing into the woods. They could hear the pursuers behind them and pushed themselves to the limit. They didn't dare stop; even when they heard the explosives that Max and Zack had placed they knew they couldn't stop until they were at Logan's. Climbing into the van they sped off finally relaxing somewhat but still keeping an eye out of the window for any pursuers.

Luckily there were none.

They had done it.

They had taken down Manticore.

**4 Years Later**

"Mr and Mrs Malfoy?" Anai and Zan got up, Zan was clutching Eva in his arms, the little girl was now about four.

"Yes Doctor, any news?" Anai said her voice was wavering as she spoke.

"I'm afraid I have bad news, your son Ben has a tumour in his brain and it has progressed so far that we can't remove it. I'm afraid your son has one week at best." The Doctor said his heart breaking at the couple's look of despair. Even the little girl in the man's arms looked devastated.

The couple had come in for their baby's check-up when the found the tumour and now they had to understand that their 7 month baby boy was going to die.

"NOO! You have to save him!" The women began to scream hysterically.

"You have to save him or I'll kill you." She screamed meaning every word.

"Mrs Malfoy I suggest you calm down so you can spend some time with your son." He stated watching as the women advanced on him. She grabbed his neck firmly and threw him about 10 feet back.

"Wha?" He managed to get out before she was suddenly next to him and strangling him.

"Save him!" She yelled through her sobs.

It was then that the young women broke down in sobs and her husband walked over after placing the little girl on the floor and lifted the distraught women into his arms and carrying her over to the seats and placing her down, Eva then climbed into her Mother's arms as she sobbed. The man then got out a guy and pointed it at the man.

"Do all you can, if he dies then so do you." Zan knew he was being unreasonable but he didn't care.

It was in that moment he realised that even without Manticore destiny still had a way for them to suffer.

**The End**

Short I know but I was beginning to run out of ideas. I wanted to have a fairly sad ending since I've never done one before. Please tell me what you think.


End file.
